1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless mobile communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to cooperative display of luminescent patterns to further improve the communication and entertainment aspects of wireless mobile communication devices.
2. Background Information
Advances in integrated circuit and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of wireless mobile client devices, in particular, wireless mobile phones. Wireless mobile phones are popular, partly because they offer the advantage of enabling their users to be communicatively reachable by their business associates, friends and family members, wherever the users may be, as long as they are within the reach of the service networks. Aside from convenience, wireless mobile phones are also popular due to their relatively affordable price as the cost for owning and using a wireless mobile phone today is well within the ability of many non-professionals. In fact, ever since their initial introductions, the cost for owning and using wireless mobile phones has steadily declined. As the cost of ownership has continued to decrease, successive generations of wireless mobile phones, as well as wireless client devices in general, have also included more functions and increased performance in a smaller package.
In fact, given the widespread availability of wireless mobile clients, both manufacturers and service providers alike are continually being pressured to improve the features available and services offered to users through their wireless mobile clients. In particular, as the number of wireless mobile clients including mobile phones used by non-professionals continues to increase, the demand for entertainment based mobile applications and even games also continues to increase. Even though manufacturers and service providers continue to improve such offerings, a greater number of features and improved functionality nonetheless remains desirable.